Devices for remotely controlled parking are primarily offered in vehicles of the luxury class. The background to this is, inter alia, that to implement fully remotely controlled parking processes, adequate fitting of the respective vehicle with highly developed sensors is necessary, even including ultrasound, laser, radar and video technologies.
However, in practice the functionality of remote control parking is also desirable in vehicles of the medium class as well as in vehicles or small cars designed for urban traffic. Because the percentage of vehicles with high quality sensor technologies is rather low in certain vehicle classes, there is a need for cost-effective solutions in order to also implement the functionality of remote control parking in such vehicles.
Inter alia, a system and a method for the remote control of a vehicle are known from EP 2 617 627 A2, wherein the vehicle comprises a transceiver that exchanges signals with a remote-control device. The system is designed to analyze signals of acceleration sensors and/or position sensors of the remote-control device, and to control vehicle movements according to the signals. Furthermore, a “deadman button” function can be provided in the remote controller, with which the user holds a button depressed and/or must repeatedly operate the button in order to enable the remotely controlled movement of the vehicle.
Inter alia, a method for carrying out an autonomous parking process of a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2012 008 858 A1, wherein there is a communications connection between an operator located outside of the motor vehicle and the motor vehicle, by which at least one command for activating the autonomous parking process of the motor vehicle can be transmitted. During this, the signaling of a variation of the surroundings of the motor vehicle since the autonomous movement into the target position, for example a newly parked vehicle in the surroundings of the motor vehicle, can be carried out, for example by operating the horn and/or by operating the hazard warning system. Furthermore, the movement of the motor vehicle during the autonomous parking process can be stopped once the operator sets a predetermined operator action on the communications device.
Inter alia, a method for determining a position of a device that is associated with a vehicle is known from EP 2 821 807 A2, wherein a plurality of ultrasonic signals is emitted in a predetermined time sequence from a plurality of different emitting positions on the vehicle and wherein the position of the device is determined depending on the received ultrasonic signals and the predetermined time sequence.
For further prior art, reference is made to DE 10 2011 084 366 A1 and US 2015/0149022 A1 by way of example.